Blood Moon
by Vampire of the Bloody Rose
Summary: What if the Volterra found out about Bella a different way? What if the LaPush pack was not the only werewolves around? Well that exactly what going on. Set during the time frame of New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Our first day in Forks can be described in one word bleak. It was raining and I was cold as I waited for Claudia to open the door of our new home. Standing near Clearance did not help seeing as he always cold. I know we were on the run from their creator Victor but still why the heck Forks.

Claudia turned on the lights and said. "What do you think Contessa?" I did not really know what to say. "It nice I guess? But why here?" Claudia glanced back at me before walking into the kitchen her crimson eyes glowing with hunger. "Because it barley ever sunny here so we can always be out and protect you. Now go to sleep Tessa it late and we have school in the morning." I nodded my head and headed for the stairs. Only stopping briefly on them I said. "If your hunting tonight make sure to hide the body well I would like to actually stay in a town more than a year." Claudia smirked at me. "Don't we always?" With that they closed the front door behind them and I went up to my room to sleep.

One thing I can defiantly say about Forks residents they really like new people. It must have been forever since the last one arrived. I entered my honors Spanish three class and was met with complete silence. Both boys and girls were checking me out for very different reason that was for sure. Stepping up to the teacher I handed her my slip saying. "I'm very sorry for being late. I would have been here sooner but I got lost." The teacher nodded her head in understanding. Addressing the class she said. "Class it appears we have a new student today her name is Contessa Rose Roberts and will be joining us. Contessa Rose would you tell the class something about yourself?"

Facing the class I said "Humm there not much to tell. My name is Contessa Rose though you can all just call me Tessa. My father is in the military and is station at the base in Seattle Washington though my mother and sibling did not want to live on the base so we bought a house here in the little town of Forks. I have two older siblings their names are Claudia and Clarence. That about it." I smiled at the class and they smiled back. My teacher told me to go sit next to a girl called Isabella. She raised her hand and I walked over and sat next to her. She seemed nice I hoped we could be friends. The class ended and I started to pack up my things. Isabella turned to me and said. "Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends today?" I nodded my head eagerly. "Yes I would very much enjoy that thank you for asking." With that we left the class together and head to lunch. She told me that she hated being called Isabella and everyone here just called her Bella.

When we reached lunch my siblings were waiting for me. Bella froze when she saw them. Looking at her worried I said "Is everything all right?" She turned to me and nodded her head. "Good. Bella I would like you to meet my sister and brother Clarence and Claudia." Bella face grew ever paler when she saw their eyes. Taking my arm she said "Tessa you do now there vampires right." I was confused was not obvious. "Yes I'm quite aware. Is that a problem?" She nodded her head. "Yes seeing as my boyfriend vampire family rules this area." I was surprised to hear there were more of there were others of their kind besides the Volterra. "You mean there not part of the Volterra?" Bella looked at me wired. "Who are the Volterra?" Suddenly a cold voice behind us said. "You don't have to worry about them Bella they don't deal with us." Then I felt cold arms on me I looked up into the face of a golden eyed vampire with brown hair. Before I could yell at him to let go Clarence had his hand on the boys arm squeezing I could see him flinch. In his voice that meant murder he said. "Let my sister go or I rip your arm off in front of all the pray. Now if you don't mind let's take this outside and talk rationally." The vampire let go of me and I hid myself in Clarence's arms official freaked out. Mumbling I said. "I want to leave this place; I want to go back to Italy back to the Volterra and my Alex." Clarence stroked my hair. "Once this is figured out I promise we will Tessa I promise." With that the whole group headed outside into the woods to talk this out.

Once we were in the woods our two groups stared at each other. My first thought was if this came to a fight we were out number though I'm betting Clarence is stronger than any of them. The down side to Clarence is you can never be sure of how long his sanity will last. He can see Ghost and in doing so it can drive him mad though on the plus side he can control them too. The vampire with golden eyes was about to speak when my sister beat him to it. In her quite calm voice she said "Your Edward Cullen first born vampire of Carlisle Cullen a dear friend to the Volterra and my sister's Aro. He made/ took in five vampires after your creation. His mate Esme your sisters Rosalie and Alice and your brothers Emmett and Jasper. You are all vegetarian vampires and have lived in Forks for the last three or four years. You were seventeen when you died of yellow fever. You are with the human Bella who blood sings to you and your special ability is that you can read mind except for Bella's. Though to me it very open. You're scared of me I know that as a fact and you should be. I know everything about you Edward Cullen what has what is happening and what going to happen. Want a taste of the future in mere weeks you're going to leave your Bella and when you return she will no longer be yours." The vampire who name was Edward eyes flashed black and he lunged at my sister. She just stood there laughing because as he was about to reach her he was caught about the throat and throw back completely out of view by Clarence. I looked into his eyes and saw them glazed over our Clarence was not hear at the moment his body was running on auto.

Sighing I looked at the two group of vampires and stepped forward. "Well that one way to introduce us. Let me try a different way. I'm Contessa Rose and these are my siblings Claudia and Clarence Belcher. Were in Forks for a short time because we are running from there maker who wants to kill me. We did not know there were other vampires here or we would have never stayed. Now that we know there others here we will glad leave and continue on our way to Italy." Just then the little brown haired one on there said spoke. "You're staying here. I can't see why so I'm guessing it deals with a dog but this is your home. I can see you and Bella spending time together your good friends. I'm Alice by the way. You can ask your sister what I can do but I'm going to tell you anyways. I see the future but not as clear as your sister."

I was confused. "Dog? What are you talking about?" Claudia laughed. "So that what that stench was. There werewolves here." My head perked up. "Like Ara?" My sister growled. "Yes like Armageddon." I sighed her name did not suite her personality Ara as all of us called her was kind but strong and was the leader of a almost all female pack. The group of golden eyes vampires looked confused. "I grew up in Vermont in a orphan my best friend was a girl named Armageddon she came there when she was about five. Turned out she was a werewolf. I still talk to her and now she has a almost female pack and the travel the world helping others them and their imprints. "

They looked worried. "So there more were's there then the Lapush pack." I nodded my head. "Yes there is." My brother put his hand on my shoulder as the one he thrown came trudging out of the trees looking really pissed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw you. I was not in my right mind at the moment. Did I hurt you Tessa?" I shook my head. "You were protecting Claudia Clear." He nodded his head.

Taking my hand he turned to go. "I'm sorry we bothered you we will be heading to Italy now." As we turned to leave Claudia said one last thing that made my blood run cold. "They will find out about her. And they road splits she two choices she can become one of you and go to the Volterra or they will kill her. "

With that Clarence threw me on his back and we were gone running from them towards the nearest airport. When we reached there we got a one way ticket to Italy as we waited for the plane to board my sister made the arrangements for my stuff to be sent to Italy. I took out my phone and texted Alex the Volterra may not technology but they did knew it existed.

_Coming home be there soon. Missed you_

_Tessa_

His reply was just as short and sweet.

_Missed you to Tessa. Will tell others come home safe you three._

_Alex_

With that I closed my phone and boarded the plane heading for Italy. Before we had to turn our phones off I got a message from a number I did not recognize. Opening it I read.

_I'm sorry about everything that happen. I wish you would stay it nice have someone who understands _

_I just met you and I all ready know I will miss you Tessa. Keep in touch please._

_Bella._

I smiled I felt the same way if things had not been bad beginning and we might have stayed. Little did I know that things were going to turn ugly soon and me staying would have been the smarter idea.

_Forever and always Bella. I will be back soon I promise. I have a feeling you're going to need me. But till that happens I'm heading home._

_Talk to you soon_

_Tessa_

As the plane left the ground I let my eyes slip shut as I dreamed of my beautiful Italy and knew I would be seeing it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

When we landed in Italy it was midday I was so excited to get off the plane. Once we stepped off I walked towards a group of cloaked figures standing on the runaway the plane had landed on. "Alex!" I said smiling at my soul mate who stood in the middle of the group. Running up to him he wrapped me in a hug whispering in my ear "miss you to Tessie glad your home babay." "Is he the only one allowed a hug?" I laughed pulling away I bent down and hugged tiny Jane. She maybe be tiny but don't underestimate her she can bring even the strongest vampire to their knees withering in pain at her feet. Hugging her tightly I said "Great to see you to Jane." Jane smiled as I walked over and hugged quite Felix but his size said it all don't mess with him he will protect the ones he love with his life. Alex walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist relaxing into his arms saying. " Lets go home." Alex nodded his head in a agreement man was it good to be home. As we got in the car and I settled back against Alex chest my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out the LD screen read Bella wondering why she texted me I open my phone and read six shocking words. _He left me. Edward left me._ Surprised I texted back _When why?_ Her answer was shaky the words were not making sense _now….woods….don't…move. _ Sitting up I said "Stop the car turnaround." Alex who had shed his hood allowing his long strawberry blond hair fell down his back his sea gray eyes stared at me with confusion and worry. "What why? What's going on baby?" "My friend back in Washington is in trouble she needs my help her vampire boyfriend just left her and she sitting in some woods somewhere not moving. Alex nodded his head but gave me a look that said we needed to talk. In general humans were not allowed to know about their kind. I was a exception my father's as I saw it were vampires the leaders of the vulture my siblings were vampires my boyfriend was a vampire the man who hunted me was a vampire. But the one person in my life who was not a vampire was my best friend in the whole world Armageddon she a werewolf. As the car turned around I just prayed they made the same exception for Bella the last thing I want is to see her dead because of me.

I sat nervously next to Alex I could feel everyone else eyes staring at me. My phone vibrated in my hand I glanced down praying it would be Bella name that appeared but it wasn't it was Ara. I opened the phone with shaky hands. But what I read sent a wave of relief though me. _Hey in a Washington getting a new pack member you still around? _I quickly answered hoping she could help find Bella. _No in Italy five minutes and heading back. Do you think the pack can track her down for me? Her name is Bella Swan she female my age brown hair brown eyes she in the woods somewhere her vampire boyfriend just broke her heart. _ I hit send as the limo pulled up to the vature privet jet. Stepping out of the car Alex Claudia and Clarence threw up the hoods on their cloaks they would be coming with me to Washington Jane and Felix would be going back and reporting what is going on to Areo and the others. I took Alex hand holding it tight as we entered the plane. Have getting seated on the jet I pulled my phone out of my pocket to turn it off and it vibrated in my hand Ara name appeared on the Ld screen. I quickly opened it_. I have the_ _twins and Ronan hunting the sent will join this as soon as I finish writing this text. Don't worry Tessa we will find just relax and I will see you when you get here. _I let out the breath I was holding and slumped down in my seat turning my phone off for the long ride back to Forks Washington.


End file.
